rose in corner of eye2
by sesshey
Summary: go now sesshomaru" inuyasha yelled, as you were dead on the ground (not in this chp)
1. Default Chapter

Rose in the Corner of your Eye: Sesshomaru and you 1 chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

You woke up and you smelt a campfire and you seen sesshomaru, Jaken and rin. "But lord, why don't you make her your slave?" Jaken said ( You don't know who they are yet)

" Who are you?" You said.

" Shut up you pathetic human" Jaken said.

" Did you just call me Human" You said and gave him a evil look.

" sit down" sesshomaru said. To you

" Did you just tell me to sit, " you said and went up to sesshomaru and he grabbed your arm and slapped you.

" I TOLD YOU TO SIT" he yelled.

You tried to walk away, but he grabbed your arm very tightly that his nails dug into your arm and he threw you against the tree,

" where do you think you are going" he said, you looked deeply into his eyes unlike anyone else did before and you seen that he was lost and hurt,

" you are nagging at me while you are the one lost and hurt" you said.

" I don't know what you are talking about" He said,

" sure you do and I smell another dog" you said, " by the way my name is "

" I am lord sesshomaru master of the western lands" he said and let you go as Inuyasha came.  
" Oh now you are Mr. Mighty and tough, can I go and find the person I been wanting to kill" You said.

" don't you dare go anywhere, jaken hold her down" Sesshomaru said.

" Yeah right" You said as you punched jaken in the nose and he let you go.

" Damn you " sesshomaru said.

" what are you doing with her" Inuyasha asked. " let her go"

" why do you care, do you want to save more people" sesshomaru said.

" hey I can take care of my self" you said as you walked toward kagome and she explained it all to you.

Inuyasha got sesshomaru so he stopped real quite and put you and kagome on his back and jumped into trees and back on the ground on and on. Until he stopped and wondered why you were here. He said" why are you here"

" how do you know my name" you said to him.

" I could here you and sesshomaru" he said.

" what do you mean what am I doing here, I LIVE HERE!" you yelled.

" oh I thought you came back in time, like kagome did" he said.

" I did…. I can smell him he is coming closer" you said.

"GO INUYASHA" kagome yelled.

" ok ok I am going" he said and was about to go and put me on his back when sesshomaru came back up to me and stood there.

" I need to talk to you" he said and he didn't grab your arm or nothing he was waiting for his respond.

"ok" you said and walked with him.

" " " what do you think you are doing" inuyasha and kagome said.

And you just walked with him and he…………………… hugged you unexpectedly and you hugged him back. " I need you" he said and looked you in your eyes and………

Sry that is all, wait till I get reviews bye bye


	2. sesshomaru

Rose in the Corner of your Eye: Sesshomaru and you 1 chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

You woke up and you smelt a campfire and you seen sesshomaru, Jaken and rin. "But lord, why don't you make her your slave?" Jaken said ( You don't know who they are yet)

" Who are you?" You said.

" Shut up you pathetic human" Jaken said.

" Did you just call me Human" You said and gave him a evil look.

" sit down" sesshomaru said. To you

" Did you just tell me to sit, " you said and went up to sesshomaru and he grabbed your arm and slapped you.

" I TOLD YOU TO SIT" he yelled.

You tried to walk away, but he grabbed your arm very tightly that his nails dug into your arm and he threw you against the tree,

" where do you think you are going" he said, you looked deeply into his eyes unlike anyone else did before and you seen that he was lost and hurt,

" you are nagging at me while you are the one lost and hurt" you said.

" I don't know what you are talking about" He said,

" sure you do and I smell another dog" you said, " by the way my name is "

" I am lord sesshomaru master of the western lands" he said and let you go as Inuyasha came.  
" Oh now you are Mr. Mighty and tough, can I go and find the person I been wanting to kill" You said.

" don't you dare go anywhere, jaken hold her down" Sesshomaru said.

" Yeah right" You said as you punched jaken in the nose and he let you go.

" Damn you " sesshomaru said.

" what are you doing with her" Inuyasha asked. " let her go"

" why do you care, do you want to save more people" sesshomaru said.

" hey I can take care of my self" you said as you walked toward kagome and she explained it all to you.

Inuyasha got sesshomaru so he stopped real quite and put you and kagome on his back and jumped into trees and back on the ground on and on. Until he stopped and wondered why you were here. He said" why are you here"

" how do you know my name" you said to him.

" I could here you and sesshomaru" he said.

" what do you mean what am I doing here, I LIVE HERE!" you yelled.

" oh I thought you came back in time, like kagome did" he said.

" I did…. I can smell him he is coming closer" you said.

"GO INUYASHA" kagome yelled.

" ok ok I am going" he said and was about to go and put me on his back when sesshomaru came back up to me and stood there.

" I need to talk to you" he said and he didn't grab your arm or nothing he was waiting for his respond.

"ok" you said and walked with him.

" " " what do you think you are doing" inuyasha and kagome said.

And you just walked with him and he…………………… hugged you unexpectedly and you hugged him back. " I need you" he said and looked you in your eyes and………

Sry that is all, wait till I get reviews bye bye


End file.
